Inevitable
by TitiCullen
Summary: Ella perdió la memoria,y ahora vivía con un completo desconocido.Él estaba por perderlo todo.Cuidaba de sus hijas, protegía su rancho y sobre todo su corazón.Emociones reprimidas y una atracción electrizante...¿Podrán resistir o caerán en la tentación?


**DECLAIMER: **Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a la gran escritora **Stephenie Meyer**. Pero la trama es completamente de mi autoria.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Inevitable<strong>_

_**Dicen que perder es encontrar. Ella perdió la memoria, y ahora vivía con un completo desconocido. Él, un taciturno viudo que estaba por perderlo todo. Cuidaba de sus hijas, trataba de proteger su rancho y sobre todo su corazón. Emociones reprimidas y una atracción electrizante... ¿Podrán resistir o caerán en la tentación?**_

**Gracias a Andrea y Claudia que se toman el tiempo de corregir mis horrores de ortografía y de redacción.**

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOGO<strong>

Mis piernas dolían pero sabía que detenerme no era una opción, debía de continuar y alejarme cuanto más me fuera posible, tenía que escapar antes que me encontraran o estaría perdida. El haber escapado era pura suerte y esperaba me siguiera acompañando. Caí de nuevo y las piedras sumadas con hojas se encajaron en las palmas de mis manos lastimándome pero eso no me importaba en este momento, me levanté ya que no tenía tiempo que perder, en este momento poco me había importaba lo irregular del terreno sólo había algo en mi cabeza: escapar.

Me detuve para tomar un poco de aire sosteniéndome de un árbol, pero al escuchar un par de sonidos comencé a correr de nuevo, no sabía a dónde iba y mucho menos dónde me encontraba pero tenía que seguir, estaba completamente adolorida, mis piernas me ardían al tiempo que sentía un extraño hormigueo recorrerlas, mi boca estaba seca y la garganta me ardía. Era un milagro que tuviera energía para continuar ya que mi estado era deplorable después de varios días sin comer y sólo beber un poco de agua. Era como si una extraña fuerza se hubiera apoderado de mí y fuera la que me impulsara a seguir, pero parecía que todo estaba llegando a su final y el dolor sumado al cansancio me estaba haciendo ir más lento al igual que mis piernas parecían no responder de la misma manera y tropezaba constantemente arañándome las manos y golpeándome las rodillas estuve por caer de nuevo pero conseguí sostenerme de un árbol pero me golpeé la mejilla y de inmediato sentí un arañazo. Levanté la vista al tiempo que respiraba más rápidamente aumentando el ardor en mi garganta y el dolor en mi pecho cada vez que este se ensanchaba por el aire que llenaba mis pulmones.

Coloqué mi mano sobre mi pecho al notar que sólo a unos metros del árbol en el que me mantenía apoyaba se encontraba lo que parecía ser una carretera, con pasos torpes y con la vista comenzando a fallarme logré llegar a una de tierra oscura que solo era flaqueada por arbustos grandes e irregulares. Todo comenzó a girar y dando traspiés caí de rodillas sobre la carretera, levanté la cabeza al escuchar un auto, a lo lejos pude notar lo que eran dos faros encendidos y como estos se acercaban cada vez mas.

Resignada sabiendo que mi única oportunidad de escapar fracasó, me dejé caer completamente ya que mi cuerpo apenas parecía responder y todo estaba girando más rápidamente, aumentando la sensación de vértigo. El auto se detuvo en seco y lo último que escuché fue la puerta de éste abrirse, en ese instante supe que me habían encontrado y todo había acabado.

**...**

* * *

><p><strong>Debido a los continuos plagios, es que tome la decisión de eliminar todos los capítulos de mis historias y sólo deje el primero para no perder los RR.<strong>

**Sé que algunas se quedaron a mitad del camino en esta historia, pero tenía que hacerlo ya que era la única medida para tratar de frenar que se continuaran adjudicando mis historias.**

**Las invito a ser mas consientes del trabajo de cada una de las autoras que sin recibir nada a cambio nos regalan momentos para olvidarnos de los problemas y nos hacen soñar. Respetemos el trabajo de cada una de las autoras para así evitar que se tenga que llegar a estas medidas que pueden ser extremas y que perjudican a mas.**

**No quiero que me malinterpreten y que crean que las culpo, pero creo que todas debemos de unirnos y demostrar la educación que poseemos, respetando el trabajo de las chicas que se toman el tiempo para regalarnos unos minutos fuera de la realidad.**

**Aquí dejo el link de mi blog que al igual encontraran en mi perfil, ahí encontraran las historias. Solo recuerden quitar los espacios.**

h t t p : / titicullen - addiction. blogspot. com /

**Gracias por su apoyo en este tiempo que estuve en FF.**

**Con cariño**

**Titi Cullen.**


End file.
